There have been many attempts in the prior art to devise a fixture for accurately mounting pictures and the like on walls. The basic nail and wire structure is one example of a mounting arrangement that permits levelling of a picture when mounting same to a wall. But this technique is at best a temporary expedient, since pictures hung by this construction must be constantly monitored and readjusted from time to time to maintain the desired appearance of being level relative to its surroundings.
This application is copending with my design application filed on the same date hereof, and also entitled "Wall Positioning Device", and with my product patent application, filed of even date, and entitled "Quick-Change Plastic Strip Display Board", and with my second design application filed on the same date. All such applications having similar or related subject matter, are all incorporated herein by reference.